A Flare of hope
by randomlyrite
Summary: a young girl and her vulpix set out on their pokemon journey, they will overcome obstacles make new friends, and a old friendship will blossom into somthing new.
1. Chapter 1

Me: This is my first fan-fic so please tell me what I need to improve :P on

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Pokémon. (Butt I own Hailey Flare and her Pokémon : P)

* * *

It was nine in the morning when Hailey Flare finally dragged herself out of bed, it was her thirteenth birthday and she was overdue to start her adventure around the hoenn region. Her vulpix sat at her door tapping its paw impatiently and staring up at her with big impatient orange eyes.

FLASHBACK:

A young brunette girl was crying softly on the forest floor, she was being teased at school again and had run off crying into a nearby forest 'why can't they just leave me alone?' she screamed mentally at herself. She had been in a spiralling depression for about a year now and often thought suicidal thoughts. A soft yelping jolted her out her thoughts, something could be heard from behind a tree so she stood up and softly tip-toed towards the noise. She was shocked at what she saw, a ninetails was lying in a pool of what she guessed was her own blood there was a slash mark up its side and it wore a ripped collar. "Hey there" she soothed softly as she crept towards it "its ok, your going to be fine" the ninetails weekly shook its head at her it lifted up a paw to reveal a beautiful bright orange egg. It pushed the egg to her with its snout and looked at her straight in the eye, its orange eyes pleaded with her and Hailey finally understood "oh" she spoke softly do you want me to look after this?" the ninetails smiled and nodded then took its last breath and died. Hailey came back the next day and buried it "don't worry ninetails" she promised "I promise I'll look after your baby"

A year later at the end of may the egg hatched into a beautiful baby girl vulpix with saffron yellow eyes so Hailey decided to name her saffy-may

END FLASHBACK:

"Morning saffs" saffy looked up her and smiled evilly "what are you planning?...ARGHGHH" saffy had jumped on her chest causing her to fall and then allowing saffy free access to lick her face "ha-ha ewwwwwwwwwwww saffy! Hailey giggled and stood up "right listen up saffs we're leaving today and we need to be serious!" saffy nodded and saluted at her "good now go downstairs and eat your breakfast I'll be down in a minute" saffy replied with an excited "vullllllllll-pix!" and bolted down the stairs.

Hailey giggled softly and sat down at her vanity table to brush back her hair into a ponytail it was straight and a very dark colour of brunette almost black .and her sky blue eyes and pale skin suited it nicely "hmm it will do" she said as she put on her red bandana and red shirt and dark red trousers then she put on her poke-ball belt and clipped saffy's ball to it.

She was supposed to start her journey three years ago with her best friend Steven stone but her dad died in a training accident and she needed to be home to comfort her mother, Steven had offered to wait but Hailey firmly said no and forced him to leave. She hadn't seen him since 'nope not even a phone call' she thought bitterly she knew she wasn't mad at him but just missed him a lot.

She ate her breakfast said a tearful goodbye to her mother and walked confidently out the front door 'So this is it!' she thought excitedly as she stood on the border to her town "well onwards to better things eh saffy" saffy smiled and replied with a soft "pixxxxxxxx"

* * *

i just want to thank you all in advance for reveiwing ;)

i am going to post some pictures of hailey and saffy on my deviantart page just be pateint beacause it may take a while (i have the memory of a fish :L )


	2. Chapter 2

hey again! sorry i took so long to update but I've been completley swamped with test and homework and then more tests! its like they _want_ me to have a breakdown :L so enjoy (and please tell me if you find and grammer errors or spelling mistakes 'cause there _will _be loads XD)

i am still working on the fan art for this fic and i will put it on my deviantart page really soon

also can some of you please fill out an OC form like this it will really help me

name:

age:

appearance:

pokemon:

ect...

* * *

The sun had now risen, and Hailey was walking along route 101. She looked at the vulpix trotting beside her, it turned to her and smiled. Hailey grinned and returned her eyes to the road. Occasionally looking down at her map

**Hailey's P.O.V**

"Saffy!" I cried as I watched the baby fox Pokémon tilt her head and trot off into the thick undergrowth. I heard panicked sounds in the distance so I ran following the noises,

After I caught up with saffy I looked for the source of her frenzied panicking and as I found it I froze, in front of me was a young ponyta foal with grotesque scars suspiciously shaped like someone had hit her and repeatedly whacked her with a stick

"oh my god" I whispered petrified with images of Saffy May's mother flashing in my mind , a sharp "pix" on my right from saffy soon sorted me out and I knelt down slowly trying not to startle her

"Hey there" I called softly "will you let me heal you?" the ponyta looked at me in my eyes as if searching for something and gave a soft whiny of her approval. I took off my bag and pulled out a first aid kit and a super potion and moved towards her.

Five minutes later I had patched her up as best as I could but she still needed proper medical attention and she needed it soon. So I told her I needed to catch her to be able to move her, so she gave me a feeble nod so I threw the pokeball and watched as it sucked her in and wobbled a couple of times until the red light flashed and went out.

I stood up and started running back in the direction of Littleroot town trying to get there as fast as possible, I ran into Professor Birch's Lab and up to the front desk

"Professor Birch!" I yelled ringing the bell on the desk to get his attention "help me! I have an injured Pokémon!"

Professor Birch rushed over, taking its pokeball and releasing it. "Oh dear," he said. "It's very badly dehydrated. If you'd gotten here even just a half hour later, it'd probably have died."

I would have beamed with pride, but I was too concerned about the ponyta. "Will it be okay?" I asked earnestly. I couldn't believe my luck! Now I'd have a ponyta on my journey (if she decided to stay with me, of course).

"Not for a while," said the Professor, laying it on a stretcher, straightening out its tail gently and looking at its various cuts and bruises. "If you had run with it and worsened all the cuts, it might've been a few weeks but since you already healed it will probably take another day or so..."

**End Hailey's P.O.V**

That night Hailey stayed at her house in her nice cosy bed for, what she hoped, would be the last time for a while. She was plagued by confused dreams and half-remembered awakenings. She imagined she was a cloud, cold and damp, then that she had fallen into a lake with ice cubes.

In the morning she packed up her bag and said goodbye to her mum (AGAIN) and went to check on the ponyta.

Is Ponyta okay?" she asked, leaping up and down.

Professor Birch smiled cheerily. "The Ponyta is fine," he said. "It's healed and resting now."

"Do you know what happened to it? How it got that way?"

The professor's face darkened. "It must have been abandoned," he said sadly.

"What? That's horrible!" yelled Hailey indignantly. "How could anyone do that?"

"Yes it is," said Professor Birch he cleared his throat. "A lot of trainers abandon their Pokémon like this."

"I can't believe anyone would do that," said Hailey, "That's so mean."

The professor nodded. "What's really sad is now that poor Ponyta will probably be afraid of other trainers."

"Oh no, that is sad," said Hailey

"It's actually very common. They tend to beat their Pokémon badly to try and force them to battle better or be more obedient"

"Okay. Um, what will happen to the Ponyta now?

"Well, I don't know. Ponyta aren't exactly common in this area so I don't think we can release it, I suppose I don't know who will take it. It would need to battle and even though I'd be able to take good care of it, I think it can't be kept here, it would become restless and depressed."

"But who will take it?"

"Could you? Sure, I don't know much about you but you seem like a kind nice kind gentle person and that's exactly the type of trainer this ponyta needs"

"Umm" she stuttered "how about we ask the ponyta?"

Professor birch shrugged "well... okay, I'll go get it's pokeball from the back room"

So they let they ponyta out of her pokeball and asked how she felt about travelling with Hailey the ponyta nodded eagerly, happy to have her saviour train her Hailey was bouncing up and down at this point because she loved fire Pokémon and now she had TWO!, also ponyta were really rare and strong Pokémon.

So Hailey left professor Birch's lab with a new pokeball attached to her belt and her new friend standing proudly by her side.

* * *

thanks for reading!, come back soon y'hear!


	3. Chapter 3

huh.. well hi again! this has been the quickest post ever! yay!

also i sorta forgot last chapter but i wanted to thank boing 360 for a lovley review, hopfully they are still reading!

* * *

Hailey was walking down 101 (again) she hadn't seen any wild Pokémon for a while and was extremely bored and lonely so she let out her Pokémon to try and teach them a song

It was a song her mother had taught her and went like this:

I'll be with you in apple blossom time.  
I'll be with you to change your name to mine.  
One day in May, I'll come and say  
happy surprise that the sun shines on today.  
What a wonderful wedding there will be.  
What a wonderful day for you and me.  
Church bell will chime,  
You will be mine,  
In apple blossom time.

I'll be with you  
(When?)  
In Apple blossom time  
(Then what will you do?)  
Then, I'll be with you to change your name to mine.  
(When will that be?)  
One day maybe in May,  
(Then what will you do?)  
I'll come and say to you dear  
Happy surprise that the sun shines on today.  
Then what a wonderful wedding there will be  
(One day in May)  
What a very, very wonderful day for you and me dear.  
Church bell will chime,  
You will be mine.  
(When?)  
In apple,  
in apple blossom time.

They were all getting into it the newly named Edana** (**Feminine form of English Edan, meaning "little fire.") was neighing and stomping out the base beat and saffy was softly mewing the main tune, Hailey sung the lyrics and they started off down the path again singing laughing and being generally very happy

Meanwhile a few feet away a lost young ralts was becoming interested in the group, their positive emotions were absolutely delicious (and she was rather depressed about being lost), so just as she was going closer to get a better view a random taillow dropped a cherri berry on her head immediately becoming dizzy the ralts accidently stumbled into the middle of Hailey's group.

"Come one Edana, let's catch it!"

Hailey got all excited, even though she disliked psychic Pokémon. Here was her first real opportunity at catching a Pokémon. True it had been a lucky encounter, but luck was what a Pokémon trainer needed and luck she received.

"Don't let the ralts get to you, Edana, be careful," Hailey said while grabbing her pokèdex.

"Ralts, the Feeling Pokémon. Ralts is the pre-evolved form of Kirlia. It can use the horns on its head to read human emotions. Ralts rarely shows itself to humans, but may occasionally approach when it senses positive or happy feelings."

"Well that's useful," she muttered as she put the pokèdex back in her pocket.

"Be careful of its confusion attack, Edana! Start of with a growl to scare our opponent," Hailey instructed, watching her Pokémon growl at the small ralts menacingly.

Ponyta's voice seemed to get higher in pitch as she focused her attention on the ralts and tried to scare the critter. The ralts seemed unaffected at first, but Hailey could see it move uncomfortably before stepping back a bit. Suddenly the ralts countered the move and used confusion on Edana.

"Watch out, Edana, jump to the side, quickly!"

The attack flew past (hitting a random tree in the back ground instead). Edana made happy noises before concentrating on the enemy again. The psychic Pokémon sent a glare towards Hailey looking fairly annoyed. More confusions were shot Edana's way, but she was fast enough to avoid them.

"Stomp, it, Edana, let's see how she manages that," instructed Hailey. She saw her ponyta lunge at the small ralts, hooves raised.

At first the ralts was able to evade the attacks, but the moment it let its guard down to shoot more confusions Edana stomped it and threw it away with a well aimed kick. The ralts landed hard again and seemed to struggle with getting up, blinking rapidly and making faint noises. Hailey didn't wait for long, soon a red-and-white pokeball flew through the air and landed on the ralts dematerializing it into energy and capturing it inside.

A few weak shakes were all that it took before the ralts gave in and the pokeball stopped moving. Happy with the capture Hailey walked closer and grabbed the pokeball, looking at it before clipping it to her belt. No doubt the ralts would not be happy, so she better heal it first before letting it out.

"Good job, Edana, it might be just a ralts, but it is a Pokémon. And it will evolve into a big powerful pretty gardevoir eventually." She explained smiling at her ponyta

"Well I guess we should head to oldale town and get our new friend fixed up, huh "

So they walked for a few more minutes and entered oldale Saffy decided the run down town was boring and started pestering Edena so when they finally got to the Pokémon centre Hailey was slightly red in the face for having to keep yelling at them.

She recalled them and walked up to the front desk, the nurse joy was smiling at her in a creepy sort of over cheerful way, she handed over her Pokémon for a simple healing and booked a single room for the night, she shuddered if all nurse joys were like this she might avoid Pokémon centres for the rest of her trip.

Feeling bored Hailey sat down and stared at a magazine for twenty minutes until she heard nurse joys voice over the speakers calling out her name. She walked over to the main desk and retrieved her Pokémon the nurse joy smiled an extra creepy smiled and chanted

"Thank you for waiting, your Pokémon are fully healed, we hope to see you again."

She never reflected much on those words; after all they were always the same. But then, as she was standing there in her room in the pokecentre with Edana and Saffy, suddenly a thought hit her.

"Isn't that an odd message for a Nurse to say, Saffy? After all the only reason people bring their Pokémon to Nurse Joy is to get them healed or to let them rest. This means that the Pokémon was tired or hurt in the first place. Why would Nurse Joy want that to be repeated?"

Patting her Vulpix and Ponyta on their heads she made to get ready for bed, still pondering the thoughts she had been having. It was slightly odd for a Nurse to say something like that, it seemed a bit contradictory. She'd never thought about it before, after all she left instantly with her mother most of the time and never even listened to what the Nurse said. After growing up hearing the same thing she had learned to ignore it. But for once she had listened; perhaps she should do that more often.

"The next time Nurse Joy says that to me, Saffy, I'll know what to say. 'Why Nurse Joy do you _want _my Pokémon to get hurt?'"

Laughing at the thought she snuggled into her bed and let Saffy on, Edana was to big to fit on the bed so she slept in the big poke'bed in the corner she yawned and muttered sleepily "I'll let out my ralts tomorrow"

* * *

I'm gonna be completley honest and tell you that i didn't notice the nurse joy thing untill my brother pointed it out so cookies for him and cookies for everyone tha reviews vvv look vvv down vvv press the button and say anything! (nothing nasty though)


	4. Chapter 4

gulp! don't shoot me! i was enable to post beacause... eh i got nothing, truth is i'm lazy and even though this is a cool story i, heh.. sort of forgot :S my bad..

* * *

The shrill shriek of an alarm clock filled the room; Hailey woke up from her pleasant dream with a yell and, in a blind panic fell from the bed onto the floor with a loud thud... After almost over an hour and a half having a wash, getting dressed, cleaning the room as best as she could and packing up all her stuff Hailey was ready to go.

She recalled Edana into her poke ball, let saffy onto her shoulder and made her way downstairs to give the room key back to Nurse Joy and collect her new ralts, she then released said ralts in the middle of the pokecentre

Later on as she sat munching on her cereal, she would look back and see how stupid it was of her. The ralts being disorientated about being captured started firing off confuse rays randomly, this in turn hit saffy who became confused and fired off her own embers across the room, scorching the chairs and walls and floors she also set fire to an unlucky trainer with messy hair and a Pikachu on his shoulder, other trainers in the pokecentre released their water Pokémon and put the fires out.

Hailey sighed nurse joy had been very pleasant about the whole fiasco and tried to reassure her that it happened all the time, Hailey of course didn't believe her and quickly ate breakfast and left with her head hanging in shame.

She set off travelling again hastily making her way to Petalburg city , knowing the gym leader was far to strong for beginner trainers she walked straight through and onto Petalburg woods, where she had her mind set on proving herself as a competent trainer.

The forest was quiet and uneventful for the most part, only the occasional bug trainer battled her and their pathetic wurmples went down with a single attack. She sighed she'd been expecting more of a challenge and the woods had so far disappointed her, it wasn't that she wanted her Pokémon to be in danger, it was her thirst for adrenaline the thirst that only battling could quench.

This however was about to change...

Hailey's POV

She turned the corner and saw a young man in a business suit approaching her

"Um hello" the man began nervously "have you seen any shroomish around? I love that Pokémon.." Hailey had to bite her lip to keep herself from laughing, the man looked like he had been dragged through a hedge backwards, There were branches poking out his hair, mud was smeared on his face and his suit was tattered and torn.

Before she could answer him a man in a stupid red costume sauntered over

"You're a Pokémon trainer aren't you, help me!" the Devon researcher cried trying to hide behind Hailey

I've been sitting here all day waiting for you to put down those goods of yours, but you've been waddling around here all day like an idiot! Enough's enough!" he shouted, sending out a Poocheyena, which growled at the two of us viciously.

I walked in past the man to battle the oddly dressed trainer, seeing that he was without any Pokémon himself – a foolish move, but that didn't matter now.

The trainer laughed at me. "pss, you need a teenage twit to help you out? How pathetic! Do you even know who the hell I am?" He asked, obviously full of himself.

"No, you see. I'm not from around here." I spoke coldly. "And I only make a point of recognizing those who're important, you see? So, needless to say... I won't be remembering that ugly mug of yours anytime soon." I jabbed. "Now saffy, let's put this loser in his place, shall we?" I asked.

She nodded confidently and jumped down gracefully down from my shoulder to the battle field.

He pointed at me, catching his Dark type Pokémon's attention. "Go, use Bite!" He ordered, furious at the situation.

I was initially surprised by his directing the attack at me, but brushed it off quickly, having only recently suspected he just might go and do that. "Saffy, use Quick Attack to intercept!" I countered.

Saffy ran from behind me as a quickened pace, smashing its head into the Poochyena's ribs. It let out a yelp and was knocked back, but got back up, ready to attack again.

"Gah! Go, Tackle it!" He commanded. The small Bite Pokémon obeyed, making a b-line towards my Vulpix at a surprising speed.

Knowing Saffy was unable to counter such a move physically, so I decided to go with its specialty. "Alright Saffy! Time for an ember attack!" I shouted.

The Vulpix took a breath in and exhaled, letting out the scorching attack, which brightened the forest with its intense flames. The enemy Pokémon barked out in pain, leading me to feel sorry for it, having taking the brunt of all this for it's trainer.

In a moment's time, the smoke cleared up, revealing the small Pokémon to have fainted, lying motionless on the ground. The trainer returned his Pokémon, looking disappointed, disgusted and enraged by his, and the Poochyena's performance.

The enemy trainer scowled and returned his Pokémon. Then, he turned to us. "You little... You've got nerve messing with Team Magma!" He shouted. "But it doesn't matter... We have something we're after in Rustboro, you see." He trailed off, before realizing the lot of us were still here, eying him dangerously... "I'll... I'll let you off for today, you!" He shouted, taking off into the direction he came from.

The man I had nearly forgotten about spoke up.

"Wow that was close! If you hadn't come along..." He paused. "Well, let's just be glad you did! Here, take this." He said, taking my hand and placing in it what I knew to be a great ball. "It's not much, but I'd all I really have on me right now..." He said, seeming unsatisfied with the reward he'd given me.

"Oh, no! This is more than enough! Thanks a lot!" I said happily, gladly pocketing the ball.

It was just then that his expression went to a distant, thoughtful one. Then, all of a sudden, his expression was overcome with alarm. "But wait... didn't he say he wanted something in Rustboro...?" He asked. I went to answer, but he seemed to have asked the question without expecting an answer. "Oh no, it's a disaster! Sorry, I need to go now!" He shouted, running down the path to the right side of the one I had come from.

I was about to ask him to stop so he might give me some direction when I realized he'd just said he was pretty much going to Rustboro. Smiling, I followed.

...

I went to the Pokémon Centre and dropped off my Pokémon to be healed. While I was waiting, I went to the town's mart and stocked up on some more supplies, noting that the ones I had steadily wore thin with small battles along my way. I'd wanted to challenge the leader today, but I'd noticed that the time had flown right past me – it already being 7:45PM when I got back to the centre.

I quietly sat at a small table by the windows of the centre my Pokémon all eating their food around me as I ate a side of plain salad and some chicken. As they ate, however, they seem to chat amongst one and other. I smiled a bit thinking about what they were talking about.

I sighed, looking down at my half eaten meal. I wasn't in the mood for eating right now, and decided to call it a night once my Pokémon finished their food. I was excited about my Gym battle, yes... But it would be advantageous to us if we were fully rested when we went and did so. And besides, I wasn't even sure if the gyms were open at this time. I wasn't about to make my way there and find out it was close for the night.

Feeling a tad bit lonely, I looked over at my Pokémon, smiling a bit. How silly I was for wanting to start a conversation with beings I couldn't even fully understand. "So, are you guys all ready for the gym tomorrow?" I asked. I'd gone over the while fiasco with them earlier, explaining everything about the Pokémon league, and they seemed pretty up for it.

They cheered happily, seeming as rambunctious as ever. I stared off out the window again, deep in thought. I was at a loss as to what type of Pokémon the leader would have. I mean, it seemed to be a bit of a tradition among leagues to have Rock-type gym leaders as their first, but... Falkner from Violet City back in Johto broke out of that stereotype, using Flying type.

I snapped out of my thoughts, seeing my Pokémon finished their meal. I went on and cleaned up most of the mess at my table, not wanting to leave too much a mess for the busy nurse. I was surprised the lady wasn't running around the building snapping necks, seeing how busy she was.

Having actually found my way through the building, I opened my door, letting in my Pokémon, who scattered through the room, playing something along the lines of tag. I followed behind, locking the door and dropped my things by the side of my bed.

The room was a fair size with off white walls, a few paintings and a large sliding window leading to a small deck on the wall across from me. To my right was a door which I was sure lead to a washroom. The room was simply, though, having only a bed in the far left corner with a night stand before it and a large dresser on the far side of the right wall.

Satisfied with the room, I turned to my team. "Alright, I'm going to get cleaned up and ready for bed. Be good, okay?" I asked. They nodded me off quickly before going back to their game. I could have returned them all, yes... But they seemed to be having too much fun for that.

Wasting no time, I immediately entered the washroom, shed my clothes and near dove into the warm shower, which made the hairs stand up on my back, it felt so good...

…

I exited the bathroom in a pair of pyjamas that was made up of an oversized yellow shirt with a pair of shorts made of a thin material with a mareep pattern on them. I looked a little childish like this, but I didn't care whatsoever. They were the most comfortable I'd ever owned, and I'd be damned if I let someone make me stop wearing them.

I was happy to see that my Pokémon had tired them out, and now slept through various points in my room. Vulpix slept in the pile of clothing I had thrown onto the floor, too lazy to deal with right now with Ralts snuggling into its tails. It was a cute sight, really – I regretted not taking along a camera now. Maybe I'd go and do that tomorrow.

Seeing everything was okay, I decided to finally get to bed, slowly crawling into the comfortable, soft bed with cotton blankets and shuffled around briefly before settling with a nice position. From there, it seemed like only seconds before I fell asleep.

* * *

ello poppets, please review if i get 10 reviews i'll write it and post quicker! :D

Emily is cool :D :D :D :D :D :D :D xx (its not true! she lied :L)


	5. Chapter 5

Uhm, hi there...

Been a while, hasn't it

AH SO SORRY, MY WHOLE SOCIAL LIFE DIED AND WAS REFORMED so I've been kind of busy... .

But, I know that's no excuse, and I'm ever so sorry...

Sooo to make it up to you, i'll have Hailey catch your favourite Pokémon in the later episodes... you can even name them, choose genders ECT... so uhm here is the first chapter in months O_O'

* * *

I left the Pokémon centre early in the morning.

I spent the first two hours of the days wondering around the outskirts of the small city, watching how other, more experienced Trainer's trained their teams of Pokémon. There weren't that many of them, most being much like myself and new to being a Trainer. I ignored them for the most part; they, also like me, had no idea on how to properly train their Pokémon, but unlike me were trying to anyways, only to come up with little to no results. I _had_ stopped to watch as one young boy threw a temper tantrum when his Caterpie refused to listen to his command, finding the whole scene amusing.

By the end of two hours, I felt that I now had at least a basic understanding on what and what not to do while training my Pokémon. If nothing else, the other inexperienced Trainers showed what _not_ to do, one such thing being to go out and challenge anything that moves. All that ended up doing was exhausting one's Pokémon faster, as well as getting it unnecessary wounds.

No, what I found to be the best method so far is to train up the Pokémon's base stats, working on such things as their speed, agility, strength, stamina, defence, and power. From there, work on the Pokémon's moves. It not only kept the Pokémon from getting unnecessary wounds which would take time to heal, but also saved a Trainer the embarrassment of losing.

Besides, what Trainer in their right mind would challenge another Trainer to a battle right off the bat without any sort of training before hand? You are just _asking_ to be beaten!

Apparently, after watching different Trainer's for two hours, a lot liked to do just that. What made it worse was that they seemed to prefer challenging the older, more experienced Trainer's instead of other beginning Trainer's. Those battles had been both amusing _and_ embarrassing to watch. I find the best way to describe them as train wrecks; you want to look away but just _cannot_ for the life of you.

I slipped away from the area where most of the Trainers gathered around, now looking for a place of my own to train at. A ten minutes walk later, I found my new training ground. Letting out my Edana and, I looked over my surroundings. Since we're still close to the city, there are not as many trees around so close together which is always nice. There're a few different sizes of rocks spread out here and there, as well as a fallen tree a ways to the side.

Nodding to myself in satisfaction, I took a deep breath of the clean air and began my Pokémon's first training session.

The sun had set a while ago, the moon takings its place while the stars replaced the clouds in filling the sky. I sat on top of the largest rock in the clearing, my ankle throbbing from having stood on it most of the day. A little ways away, Saffy, Edana and Ralts lay, resting from their workout. Ralts was sleeping, not that I really blamed it.

While the training had started out slow at first, once the four of us started to get the hang of it, we all lost ourselves in the moment, only stopping when needed.

Ralts, while angered at Edana for wounding it and me for catching it, had meekly accepted it position on my team when I had told it ever so bluntly that without me, it would have died of poison or been eaten in its weakened state. After all, Ralts are favoured meals for certain Pokémon.

I had of course left out the part about it being my fault in the first place that the young Ralts had been attacked. No reason to remind it.

I pushed my three Pokémon as hard as I dared, keeping in mind that because of their low levels, Ralts even being a baby, they would tire out easily. As such, I let them have breaks throughout the day, stopping for both a quick lunch and dinner as well. Nonetheless, my pushing and training produced results, something that has me satisfied. It had been a wise move on my part to first watch other Trainers and their Pokémon.

Moves wise, Saffy learnt Fire spin and the beginnings of confuse ray, whilst Ralts not only learned teleport, but also was starting to learn lucky chant as well after watching Saffy try out its new move, Edana had tried to copy it. While not able to do the move actually, it was getting there. I had no doubt that by tomorrow Edana would also be able to do it.

We had also spent the day doing various exercises, ranging from light runs around the area to build up speed and stamina, dodging thrown pebbles for agility, and pushing against some of the heavier rocks for strength. I had not quite figured out how to work on their defence yet, something that irked me to no end.

For the last few hours, we had been going over their different moves, hoping to improve their power or affect. This was also how I found out that my Ponyta knew the move stomp, an attack that most ponyta don't know right off the bat despite the strength of their hooves.

Despite myself, I felt smug knowing that Edana knew such a move so early in its stage of life.

Now though, we were done for the day, all of us exhausted in our own ways. I wanted nothing more than to get back to the Pokémon Centre, shower, and sleep for the next few hours.

Reaching for Ralt's Pokeball, I returned the tired Pokémon. I was about to do the same with Edana until I heard a tiny cute like bark, if that's even possible. Blinking my tired eyes, thinking that I was beginning to hear things, I shrugged and enlarged Edana's Pokeball.

"Edana time to retu-" I was cut off by an angry growl and an object rushing past my legs only to slam into my now standing Edana I watched in shock as Edana skidded back, grunting in annoyance. The blob that crashed into it was now standing a few feet away from us, its glowing hazel eyes staring down my ponyta.

My mouth dropped open a bit and I blinked repeatedly, taken aback by the sudden attack on Edana by another Pokémon. My brain then decided to kick in and informed me that said Pokémon was in fact an Eevee. Snapping out of my surprised daze, I went into defence mode.

"Edana, growl then ember." I commanded calmly, eyeing the crouching Pokémon. If I remembered correctly, Eevee learn the Move sand attack at a young age and this Eevee looks old enough to know said move. The last thing I needed was my Pokémon blinded, this battle going to be hard enough as it is with Edana tired out from its training.

'_Well,'_ I thought with a bitter grin, _'looks like I get to see if all that training today meant anything.'_

Edana meanwhile glared down at the Eevee with its glowing red eyes, pulling its lips back to show off its sharp teeth and let out a high pitched growl. When the Eevee stepped back in a moment of uncertainty, Edana moved onto using her new move, flame wheel.

Edana runs forwards at an amazing space before jumping into the air and starting to spin, as she spins a coat of flames covers her, so that now she just looks like a big flame ball.

As I expected, the Eevee began to move to perform another Tackle. Smirking, I barked out a command that Edana reacted to instantly.

"Full force Edana, attack now!"

The Eevee collided head, well, chest on with Edana

Letting out a pained sound, the Eevee tried desperately to raise again back into the air, its chest burnt from where it made contact with Edana's mane. Once again, as I expected, the attack seemed to leave the other Pokémon burnt. With only a few more frantic attempts to stand up, the Eevee collapsed onto the forest floor, a few feet in front of my ponyta. Edana flashed it another look at its sharp teeth, a smug look in its eye much like the one it had when beating ralts. The Eevee glared weakly in return which soon turned into the move shadow ball. Edana didn't stand a chance.

Smirking, I reached over for my bag that sat next to me. Zipping open one of the front pockets, I reached in and pulled out a red and white Pokeball. With a huge grin, I enlarged the empty Pokeball, threw it at the downed Pokémon, watched with interested eyes as it clicked shut, and got up to retrieve it.

"Halfway to a full team." I mumbled to myself, picking up my newest Pokémon's Pokeball. Shrinking it and placing it on an empty spot on my belt, I looked over the unconscious ponyta and returned it as well.

What a _fun _day.


	6. Chapter 6

Well, I WAS going to introduce Steven around the same time as you'd meet him in the game, but since everyone's been so anxious to see him... enjoy!

* * *

After yesterday's drama I was fully prepared to have a relaxing day off, in fact I even came down the Pokémon centre stairs dressed for the occasion, in flip flops and a blue sundress I was ready for a day of relaxation and shopping.

However, my new Eevee had other plans.

Sitting at the bottom of the stairs, I swear I saw it give me an evil smirk before launching itself at my head...

My ever 'loyal' vulpix sat there laughing her little tails off as I panicked tugging the evil little evolution Pokémon off my head with little results; in the end it took 3 chanseys and a nurse joy to get it off.

Sweat dropping I walked down the street holding onto a leash with an equally grumpy Eevee attached to it, nurse joy suggested this as a 'bonding experience'

I ignored the weird looks I got for the leash, after all, Eevee are supposed to have naive, childlike, playful, and friendly personalities.

Mine just looked like it wanted to anywhere else but here.

Sighing I walked into the town centre and sat down on the fountain.

"Why don't you like me Eevee?"

All I got in response was an irritable flick of its head.

"look, joy said that I should try and get to know you better, so that I could understand you, so um lets see, are you a boy or a girl?"

The Eevee threw me a scathing look before holding up one paw

"So you're a boy then! Wow now don't you feel like we're beginning to get along better?"

Giving me a dubious look, the Eevee shook his head and started cleaning his coat.

Sweat dropping again I leant back and sighed, what was I doing wrong?

A stranger sat down next to me in a black trench coat mask and baseball hat, "maybe you should have a battle with it and bond with it that way, if you'd like I'd be happy to battle against you."

I looked down at my newest team member; he looked up for it, baring his fangs and growling at the stranger, I smiled "you're on! One against one, the first Pokémon unable to battle loses"

He smirked and muttered something under his breath, then pulled a pokeball out from his sleeve

"Go Aron take them down!"

A small round shaped metallic Pokémon emerged, it had four stubby legs, and a large, round head. Its body was dark gray and its eyes a pale blue. Portions of steel armor covered its head, legs, and back, which had a single spike on it.

A steel type, tackle and quick attack would have no effect, in fact, they'd probably only end up injuring Eevee...

I've got it!

"Eevee, listen to me, I need you to trust me for this to work"

Eevee considered its options before reluctantly nodding; I waited patiently for the stranger to make the first move.

"Headbutt it aron!"

I waited until the steel Pokémon was inches away before

"Jump Eevee"

Eevee gracefully jumped over the charging aron, landing directly behind it.

"Now shadow ball into the holes in its armour!"

A perfect ball of dark energy was formed in Eevee's mouth before he released it, landing a direct hit; the aron was knocked back and tumbling a bit before landing on its feet.

The Stranger shook his head "mud slap aron!"

The Aron shot mud out of its mouth and coated Eevee.

"So you want to play that way? Fine, Sand attack Eevee!"

Eevee used his tail to flick up a reasonable amount of dirt and dust into the eyes of Aron.

Not letting get time to recover its vision, I called out the last order

"Finish it Eevee, Shadow ball!"

A shadow ball bigger than the last one was shot out and collided with the Aron, creating an explosion, as the dust settled, we could see quite clearly that the Aron was unconscious.

Eevee blinked before smiling the first smile I had ever seen on him

I laughed and picked him up before spinning round  
"see Eevee, we only want to help you become stronger, so what do you say? Wanna come on our journey with us?"

Eevee just grinned and licked my face before letting out a happy bark

"Three years, and your exactly how I remember you"

The Stranger had recalled his Pokémon and was now standing next to me

"Uh, do I know you?" I said taking a worried step back, and setting Eevee down

"you've already forgotten me Hailey?" the stranger removed his hat and mask to reveal a very familiar white hairstyle and face.

Looking back on it I think what I did next was completely understandable and a logical thing to do at the time.

Blinking like a confused hoothoot I chocked out a disbelieving "...Steven?..." before the darkness swallowed me and everything went black.


	7. Chapter 7

GUH I'm SO sorry! I TOTALLY ABANDONED THIS! I have no excuses you may have my head on a plate... BUT keep in mind that if you kill me, this story will NEVER be finished, its a cruel world isn't it? XD

ANWAYS, ENDLESS thank you's to my wonderful GORGOUS AMZING INCREDIBLE SAINTLY reviewers, YOU MAKE MY DAY! ;D

0athk33p3r and 0b1ivi0n; you are my hero; this character gave my story a DIRECTION again! XD its so detailed, makes me think my description of Hailey is AWFUL XD Gah, i'll have to improve on it when I have some spare time, thank you for reviewing; Kakra will probably appear in the next couple of chapters, maybe they'll meet at the gym? Hmn... Message me if you have any ideas (and time to spare!) XD

DragonFire Princess; I LOOOVE your name! Thank you for reviewing, TWICE :D double the cookie points!

uncutetomboy; thankies you are very loyal and I'm hoping (praying) that you continue to read and help me improve on my story with your reviews

.bear; your name is AWESOME, sorry I just had a giggle fit at the thought of a bear running round and setting things on fire, then panicking because it realises it lives in a forest

aquaerae; Steven fan eh? Mwhaha I love the guy, he's not that used in the fanfiction world though, makes me sad, ya know? :D

Boing 360; thank you for your very helpful comments; I hope you continue reading and carry on helping me improve my story.

THANK YOU ALL TIMES A MILLION! Please please excuse my laziness, i was preoccupied with a new story I'm writing for Ouran high and kind of lost track, but I'm BACK NOW! COOKIES FOR ALLL!

* * *

Hailey blinked up at the familiar ceiling of her room in the pokecentre, how had she gotten back here?...

Stretching out individual limb she sighed in satisfaction as each make a satisfactory popping noise. (A bad habit, I know...)

Sitting up she blearily noticed all her Pokémon had been recalled into their pokeballs and then put into her belt which was sat on the table in front of her.

She felt like there was something important she was forgetting... STEVEN her eyes widened with shock as she remembered her previous memories of meeting him and... Passing out... she face palmed, really? How cliché...

He'd never let her forget it... she sighed, where was he anyway?

She got changed and trudged downstairs seeing a familiar head of bluey white, maybe silver hair poking out over the top of a pokecentre sofa.

She tiptoed behind him and lowered her head until she was about a centimetre away from his ear before saying sweetly.

"Hello again Steven, how have you been?" She got her desired effect as he jumped a foot in the hair before she continued "I wouldn't know you see, no phone calls, visits, not even a stupid letter. Your not very nice to someone you once called your best friend ARE YOU?" She lost her composure as she yelled the last bit.

He blinked before looking at her guiltily "I was... uh? Busy?"

Hailey's enraged eyes grew wilder at that "BUSY? TOO busy to make a CALL!" she grabbed him by his stupid 'naturally messy hair' "have you ANY idea of how LONLEY I've been in that DEADEND TOWN!"

He looked at her and grinned "you've _missed _me!" he said in a singsong voice

She threw him to the ground a tint of red flushing her cheeks "don't change the subject! I... I was so so lonely... you were my only friend Steven, and without you there to protect me the other kids wouldn't stop teasing me." Tears filled her eyes and she furiously blinked them away.

He grabbed her by her shoulders and pulled her into him so her head was resting on his chest

"I'm sorry, I had no idea that they would do that and I'm so ashamed I didn't call you to check up on you." He murmured regretfully "I didn't forget about you, you know, I thought about you at least once a day, the stupidest little things would remind me of you and make me smile."

She couldn't say anything after that, she was to busy crying into his chest and letting him comfort her. They stayed like that until she fell back asleep.

* * *

Hehe cheesy I know, and don't worry Hailey WILL have her revenge on him for not calling her. I know it was short but i needed a linking thing or the next thing I write would have lotsa plot holes and not make much sense

Its worth a review though, right? (smiles hopefully)


End file.
